Mente en blanco
by AngelNephilim
Summary: Un año de vida te da mucho en que pensar, y también conlleva a que deseas que tu cabeza se calle aunque sea tan solo unos momentos. Muchos lo logran con alcohol, juegos, pero Dean solo con sexo, el mismo que sin que se de cuenta lo esta alejando de la persona que en verdad le importa, Sam. ¿Podrá controlar aquel deseo o sera, hasta el día de su muerte victima de el?


"Un motel tras otro, una caza tras otra, una vida destrozada tras otra, uno más del montón, otra pobre victima de las acciones de ese demonio, el demonio de ojos amarillos que destruyo todo lo que amábamos, nuestra madre, nuestro padre… La ex prometida de mi hermano, a varios de nuestros compañeros cazadores… E incluso, mi vida. Claro, salvo por un año, un mísero año." La cabeza de Dean estaba en otro lado, mientras que su cuerpo yacía recostado sobre la cama de uno de los moteles que frecuentaban en la ruta. Mirando el techo como si nada de lo que lo que pasara fuera de su mente fuese real. "¿Pero que más da? Si puedo vivirlo con la única cosa segura de mi vida, mi "hermano"."

- Dean… -

"Porque en estos momentos es lo único que me queda, lo único que me hace sonreír y bromear, bueno, apartando las chicas con las que estoy por la ruta, pero ellas… no son más que un pasatiempo que me ayuda a no pensar. " La voz de Sam anunciándose mientras pasaba por la puerta fue totalmente ignorada, en este momento, solo estaba Dean, y sus pensamientos. "No puedo pensar mientras estoy en eso, dejo mi mente en blanco, siento una paz, una tranquilidad, que inunda mi cuerpo totalmente dejando atrás todo, y sumergiéndome en un limbo, del que no quisiera despertar jamás, pero cuando despierto… Simplemente, la realidad, es mas dura. Es como una droga." La música retumbaba aun fuera de sus auriculares, era un viejo rock de los 80' AC/DC en todo su esplendor de la época.

- Dean. -

Volvió a decir Sam esta vez parándose frente a la cama del otro. "Toda mi vida pensé que moriría joven, haciendo mi trabajo, lo que debo hacer, en memoria de mi madre, en memoria de mi padre, pero ahora… ahora estoy cansado" Subió sus manos a su cabeza y se refregó el rostro como si con eso pudiese borrar las ligeras ojeras de sus ojos. "Moriré en un año, aun tengo tiempo." Se mintió a si mismo y cerro los ojos dejando caer las manos a los costados nuevamente, juro ver un sombra de reojo, pero le resto importancia, aun siendo un demonio, el hecho de que estaba muerto, no cambiaba, antes o después, era solo tiempo. Y aunque Dean no lo admitiera, eso, le hacia sentir un vacio, lo angustiaba, tenia miedo.

Sam, viendo que, concentrado en lo suyo su hermano no reaccionaba, suspiro pesadamente para luego sonreír de lado. Dean le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para una maldad. Samuel se acerco por el costado e inclinándose sobre el oído de su hermano retiro un auricular con rapidez y grito contra su oído. - ¡DEAN! – Este pego un respingo de la cama arrancando prácticamente los auriculares de su celular y saltando de la cama

- ¿¡Pero que demonios..!? ¡Sammy! –Frunció el ceño hacia el mientras su hermano sonreía de oreja a oreja, conteniendo una carcajada.-

- Lo siento, ¿Te asuste? –Dijo con cierta gracia, que gracias a la mirada de Dean se apago en solo unos momentos, formando con los labios un mohín para apaciguar su sonrisa.-

- Dean estaba recuperando las partes salidas de su celular, la tapa, la batería y los auriculares que del apuro habían quedado colgando de su cuello. –Pensé que estabas con Boddy…- Murmuro y se sentó en la cama reconstruyendo su teléfono.

- Lo estaba, pero el no ha encontrado nada nuevo, al parecer lo que sea que haya salido de las puertas del infierno actuara en el silencio. –La seriedad volvió a su rostro, como siempre, que de trabajo se hablaba.- Los presagios con confusos y muy distantes, no parecen estar conectados. –Se revolvió los cabellos demostrando cierta frustración ante aquello.

- Entonces… me despertaste para decirme que los demonios se esconden para luego atacar en masa. Gracias Sammy, eres muy considerado con un moribundo. – Dijo sin medirse y le mostro el celular armado nuevamente echándose en la cama.-

Sam quedo sin habla por unos instantes mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si aquello lo devolviera de la nada a la realidad, aparto la mirada, pero Dean no, el se quedo observando aquel gesto de su hermano con los labios apretados. No sabia como era posible, que siempre al ver ese gesto, se le revolviera el estomago. Sam puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta murmurando un- Lo siento- apagado. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama contigua. Tomo su laptop y se dejo perder en unas noticias y estadísticas de cosechas, sequias y demás, siempre hacia lo mismo, y Dean mentiría si dijera, que no sentía aunque sea un mínimo cargo de conciencia al hacerlo sentir así.

El mismo se despeino los cabellos nuevamente, negándose a si mismo lo que iba a hacer antes de sentarse en la cama y arrojar sobre esta el celular.

- Sammy… -Anunció para que volteara hacia el.- ¿Que te parece si busco unas bebidas de la tienda y bebemos algo aquí?

Sam no respondió enseguida, solamente se digno a mirarlo, ajustando la mirada como si estuviese loco.

- ¿Y no ir a un bar? –Soltó una risa ligera.

- No, solo los dos. ¿Por qué querría ir a un bar?-

- Chicas… Esta es la hora de la noche en la que vas a buscar chicas a los bares y me dejas pagando… ¿No es lo que te gusta?-

- Bueno, puedo… cambiar de parecer. – Se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa relajada.

- Genial, pero iré a buscarlo yo. -

- No hay problema. Saca dinero de mi chaqueta. Ayer mientras te dejaba pagando hice algo de dinero.-

- Claro… -

Sam lo miro inseguro, no sabia que es lo que planeaba su hermano, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el mismo lo supiera que quería hacer, pero se lo debía, el le debía la vida entera. Tomo el dinero y salió por la puerta dejando a Dean nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos, realmente, mala opción, ni el mismo quería escucharse, y mucho menos pensar en si mismo. Se conecto los auriculares, y se dejo ir, ahogado en un mar de rock fuerte, para no llegar a interpretar ni la voz de su mente.

Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, no tenía caso, su hermano volvería nuevamente en un rato con las bebidas que el mismo le había propuesto. "¿Qué demonios hago?" Se pregunto y el techo le llamo la atención, una mancha de humedad justo sobre el cabezal de la cama, suspiro, y solo paso por su mente, que quizás algo tan simple y hasta estúpido y tan propio de los moteles baratos sea una forma de marcar que en aquella cama, estaba alguien cuya alma seria devorada por siempre en un infierno. "Genial, al menos, tengo mi propia marca. Una marca de agua. ¡GENIAL DEMONIOS!¡PERO QUE IMAGINACIÓN!" Grito en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, nadie entraría en el cuarto, era la ventaja de los moteles, a nadie le interesaba lo que sea que hagas dentro de estos, solo que pagues bien la hora y dejes propina.

- Bueno, es verdad que no somos los más creativos, pero danos una oportunidad, podemos intentarlo, ¿No crees? -

Dean se sobresalto nuevamente, pese a la música a todo lo que daba aquella voz pareció retumbar dentro de su cabeza, como si le estuvieran hablando desde dentro de el, desde ese mismo vacio que tenia. -¿Acaso me están siguiendo?- Dijo dejando todo a un lado y mirando como si tratara de encontrar algo, a la vez de que tanteaba los cajones para tomar su arma.

- Ohh no querido… No te seguimos, ya estamos contigo. El tiempo esta pasando, y estamos mas y mas cerca de ti… -La voz de la joven se distorsiono con gravedad dentro de su cabeza, llegando a un tono tan bajo que el mismo Dean dudaba de que los animales pudieran llegar a escucharlo. Se tapo los oídos en un absurdo intento de escapar de el pero estaba dentro, dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Argh! ¡Aun me falta medio año, déjame en paz! –Grito sacudiéndose, no había llegado a tomar el arma, pero mucho menos podría hacer con ella si el demonio estaba dentro de el.-

- Paz es lo último que conseguirás, cazador. -

- ¡Seis meses! Seis meses y me tendrás… ¿Qué mas quieres? –Pregunto, el sonido se había calmado pero la respiración de Dean estaba agitada y sus ojos ligeramente llorosos.

El demonio, en forma de una mujer esbelta, curvilínea, de piernas largas y torneadas y medidas justas se sentó al pie de la cama donde dormiría su hermano. Cabellos rubios hasta debajo de la cintura y unos labios rojos que despertarían el fuego al más sensato de los mojigatos, se cruzo de piernas y miro por sobre el hombro caído de su blousa negra. –¿Que te parece… jugar?

- La verdad que no se a que quieras jugar pero con tu anterior voz no me sorprendería que te llamaras Alberto… ¿Estas segura que no hay sorpresas bajo esa falda? –Sus ojos se perdían en ella mas cuando se levanto y camino hacia el.

- No lo se… ¿Quieres averiguarlo? –Levanto con sus manos parte de su falsa, frente al otro, que apenas pudiendo pensar con claridad ante aquella imagen, prohibida y deseada de un demonio en aquellas condiciones frente a el, estado disimuladamente la mano.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que me gusta tan fácil?- El demonio capto sus intenciones y con solo un movimiento de cabeza lanzo el mueble contra la pared estrellándolo, la madera se partió en un millar de pedazos que sepultaron el arma debajo de ellos

- ¿Acaso hay algo que no te agrade? –Enarco una ceja cuestionante y empujándolo para recostarlo puso una rodilla a su lado, Dean soltó apenas un quejido, mas por morboso gusto que por dolor o queja verdadera.- Ohh… tu cuerpo me dice que no… ¿Qué pasa, Dean, problemas para aceptarte? -

El demonio en el cuerpo de la chica escalaba con la punta de los dedos su pierna, lentamente, mientras no dejaba de mirar directamente sus ojos, ojos que resplandecían verdes a la vez apagados por el brillo de lujuria que pasaba ante ellos. –Veo tus pecado Dean, estas repleto de gula y lujuria. – Murmuro, y sus labios casi rozaban los del cazador mayor, que ya, casi sumido en el mismo deseo, se había quedado sin habla, o, mejor dicho, alguien en mucho tiempo lo había dejado sin habla. Asintió en un gesto de concordancia, el era egocéntrico, pero, a estas alturas, lo mínimo que podía hacer para prepararse es admitir sus pegados, y a falta de curas, demonios. ¿No?

- Eso… No cambia el hecho de que aun no es mi hora, preciosa… -La mano del joven cazador rozo la mejilla del demonio con la suficiente dulzura como para hacerle pensar que era un gesto cariñoso, pero con el mismo grado de sarcasmo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y con una mano en su pecho lo empujo contra la cama, obviamente ningún cazador podía contrariar la fuerza de un demonio, mucho menos, si este parecía intentar no hacerle daño. –No te vine a buscar… Las rubias… - Desato su amplia melena dejando su rostro de apariencia salvaje apenas oculto entre fibras rubias. –Solo quieren divertirse…- Esas ultimas palabras, aquellas fueron el detonante, todo se nublo nuevamente, y Dean absorto por la tentación y engatusado por su mismo deseo correspondió aquel ferviente beso sin la menor de las restricciones.

¿Dónde quedo la promesa de pasar la noche con su hermano? ¿Donde quedo aquella mirada que necesitaba, no, pedi a gritos que los brazos de Sam lo consuelen? ¿Donde quedo el miedo, que se desparramaba como hiel por sus venas? ¿Dónde quedo? En la nada. La nada segada por los movimientos expertos de un demonio de mas de mil años de experiencia y una naturaleza tentadora.

Prenda por prenda se fueron deshaciendo, y no tardo demasiado para que la caucásica piel de la joven cuyo cuerpo estaba siendo poseído por el demonio, estuviera completamente desnudo ante el. Y sin recordar nada, muchos menos su propio nombre o el de su hermano, la mente de Dean se dejo sumergir en las tinieblas de la nada y el absurdo placer sosegado por el instinto de satisfacción animal. Samuel no tardaría mucho en volver con las bebidas que le había prometido, pero el tiempo ya no era valido, pues lo único que venían los ojos del Whinchester Mayor, era el rostro mismo del pecado. Y le gustaba.

-| _Mientras tanto~_

Sam salió con el Impala sin pedir permiso, no era cosa que hiciera a menudo, pero estando bastante lejos de todo en aquel motel, no tenía mas opción que ir al pueblo mas cercano y así conseguir la cerveza favorita de su hermano, quizás aquello le levantara un poco el animo. Para bien, claro, últimamente estaba siempre muy animado cuando a chicas se refería, pero, al primer cruza de palabras, miles de palazos con dobles intensiones venían a sepultarlo debajo del suelo, justo, donde debía estar, y no Dean.

Estaciono el auto enfrente del motel y vio, sorprendentemente las luces apagadas, suspiro, quizás Dean ahora este durmiendo y se haya cansado de esperarlo, no lo culpaba, probablemente no tenga tiempo para perder, y prefiera dormir, antes que beber con su hermano. De todas maneras, mañana aun estaría con el, y… ya llevaba las cervezas compradas. Bajo del auto y ton una mano repleta de bolsas y la otra en su bolsillo camino hacia donde estaba su cuarto. Era extraño, el silencio parecía casi imposible. Dean roncaba casi siempre que se dormía profundamente, pero al ir comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos que no eran los comunes. Frunció el ceño. – ¿Dean?- Se pregunto el mismo en voz baja tratando de agudizar el oído aun más.

Se escuchaban jadeos, no solo de una chica, sino de la voz ronca de su hermano mayor, leves golpeteos del respaldar de la cama contra la pared, y aquellos tan conocidos sonidos de besos y sexo. Negó ligeramente, la visión de lo que ocurría era mas que clara, y no hacían falta ninguna de las visiones para darse cuenta de que su hermano nuevamente se estaba divirtiendo.

Samuel suspiro hondo y giro de nuevo hacia el auto, resignado, parecía que aquella noche, una vez mas, le tocaba el Impala, por suerte, se había acostumbrado.

Hecho un ultima mirada a la puerta, con cansancio, no solo por las altas horas de la noche, sino por la predecible actitud de su hermano, pero muy aparte de eso, la melancolía, también estaba presente, como si aunque sea una pequeña parte de el esperara aquella noche de hermanos que le había prometido. –Supongo… La próxima será.-


End file.
